This invention relates to a reusable, odorless rodent trap. Some traditional rodent traps are single-use only; that is, after a single rodent is caught in the trap, in order to avoid an unsanitary and unpleasant cleanup, the entire trap must be discarded with the dead rodent. Some prior art rodent traps, although reusable, may require regular rebaiting. In addition, some prior art rodent traps do not provide any means of masking the scent that is likely to emanate from a decomposing rodent that is not immediately discarded. Finally, some traditional rodent traps rely on toxic chemicals or proprietary, specially-manufactured parts to achieve their goal.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages by providing a rodent trap comprised of a container and a substantially cylindrical member rotatably mounted on the container by a mounting means. The container is partially filled with a substance that is capable both of drowning the rodent and masking the scent of the rodent's decomposing carcass. The cylindrical member is treated with materials to stimulate the visual and/or olfactory senses of the rodent, thereby leading the rodent to position itself on the cylindrical member, causing the cylindrical member to rotate. The rotation of the cylindrical member prompts the rodent to fall into the substance in the container. The rodent then drowns in the substance while the substance masks the accompanying odor.
Therefore, the invention is a simple combination of basic elements that improves on the prior art. First, all the elements of the invention are reusable. The attractants on the cylindrical member are not expended with each rodent trapped; neither is the rodent-drowning, odor-masking substance. The substance in the container may be comprised of a mixture of basic, non-toxic household items such as water and molasses, making occasional refilling of the container a safe and inexpensive task. If the container is sizable enough to accommodate more than one dead rodent or if each dead rodent may be removed with minimal unpleasantness to the user, refilling of the container may be fairly infrequent. Finally, the trap hardware itself--the container, the cylindrical member, and the mounting means--is not exhausted with each use; it may easily be repeatedly reused over an appreciable length of time.
Second, the substance in the container--for example, the mixture of water and molasses suggested above--successfully masks any odor caused by the decomposition of the rodent, allowing the user to avoid having to empty the trap soon after a rodent is caught.
In sum, the invention provides a reusable, odorless, safe, and inexpensively renewed rodent trap, thus improving upon the prior art.